mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Rico
Rico is a member of the Innocentz gang (Skullzy set) and a minor villain character in film Sudden Violence, Manhunt series, and Scarface: The World is Yours. Info He is a Shinnoknist and a serious druggie too. He has a skull make-up and for that he got the nickname "Skull". He is in the Skullzy gang set due to his name and skinnier appearance. He has a high and a devilish voice. He likes to say "cabra negra" a lot and is literally his motto. His weapons of choice are a Commando Knife, and a 38. Snub Nose, sometimes an axe. He likes to call himself 'Lord Shinnok' too. Sometimes he even refers to himself as 'the Sorcerer Quan Chi'. He, unlike most other Innocentz, seems to not suffer from any mental illnesses, or is at least not shown to. He, like most other members of the gang, shared a rivalry with the Montana Gang too. Scarface: Twiy In this game, from 2013 onward, Rico and all other Innocentz members are trying to take over Miami from the drug kingpin Tony Montana. Their main turfs are South Town & Downtown. After the deaths of Tone and the new leader Frank Carezzo in 2016, Innocentz now control most of the turf and drug stashes in Miami. Quotes *''"Prepare for the final journey, hombre."'' *''"Ram esta puta! No vimos nada!"'' *''"Hoho! You resist your place in Heavens, in resisting, you deny your very soul."'' *''"Do not fight your own mortality, my friend!"'' *''"I come to free you of your living nightmare!"'' *''"It is your final hour, amigo! I will make it quick, I swear!"'' *''"Homie, I am your black angel, vas al el infierno!"'' *''"This is the end for you!"'' *''"The time is up for you, amigo!"'' *''"Dead is hanging on to your every move, chico."'' *''"Eh, hehe, I think perhaps that is not a rat."'' *''"The shadows; They whisper your name, amigo, can you hear them?"'' *''"Even your own body was rid of your soul."'' *''"Oh, amigo!? Now that was a mistake! Sorry."'' *'"Ahahahaha! Ahaha! Oh, ohohohoho! (Wolf howl) I'm gonna cut you, I'M GONNA CUT YOU, I GONNA CUT YOU!" *''"Where are you? I'm the Devil! Wake up! WAKEY, WAKEY!"'' *''"Madre santa! CONO! Ay, mierda santa!"'' *''"Oh shit! Mialma! DIABLO!"'' *''"C'mon! Take the bastard to cabra negra!"'' *''"La cabra negra, watch over me."'' *''"(Pretending to snore) (Barks like dog) (Monkey sounds) AAARRGHH!!! Hehe, YAAARRGHH!!! (Snake sounds) WAKEY, WAKEY!"'' *''"You hide because your heart is an empty shell!"'' *''"Show yourself! E, la cabra negra, we open your heart to you."'' *''"Chingata, mariconsito!"'' *''"Oh que pasa? You don't have the stomach for this?"'' *''"Ah, I think I can smell him already."'' *''"Let us relieve you the burden of your soul!"'' *''"People these days don't have enough respect for a good, thick, moustache."'' *''"Daayyummm, my breath smells like a moose fart."'' *''"You got any gum? Eh, nuffin too fruity."'' *''"What kind of a sik fak eats a pancake for dinner?"'' *''"Respect me!"'' *''"Can we go out for dinner? Someplace expensive."'' Trivia *Rico shares some of his quotes with Pepe (not the right-wing frog meme). *Rico is actually a pretty cool and chill guy once you get to know him, evidence can be seen from some of his last quotes. Gallery Rico_represents_Innocentz.jpg|Rico represents the gang. Rico_with_revolver.jpg|Rico about to shot. Rico_Innocentz_2.jpg|Rico on the streets of Miami. Innocentz.jpg|Rico in the middle. Rico_and_Adam.jpg|Rico and Adam. Rico_art.jpg|Some weird drawing of Rico. Category:Characters Category:Innocentz Category:Mexicans Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Druggies Category:Filled with Evil Category:Satanism Category:Sadists Category:Scarface Category:Antagonists